


Team 0

by WinterSonata101



Series: Inchoate [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSonata101/pseuds/WinterSonata101
Summary: Sakura takes on a triad of brats. Well, she'll come to love them soon enough.(Sakura & Chibi Founders, Sakura-Sensei AU.The romance will be a long, long way ahead, so don't strain your neck just yet!)





	Team 0

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another piece I whipped up. Hope you like it!

Team 0

 

X

 

“Ah, Sakura-chan!”

 

Sakura paused in her reading to look over her shoulder. Her eyes lit up in recognition as she turned to face the newcomer fully. “Naruto?” She cocked her hip, wondering what he had called her for. “What do you need?”

 

He was dressed in his usual orange attire, tall and dashing as always, but donned his Hokage robes over his orange shirt. It made for a very eye-catching colour combination.

 

“Have you reviewed those files on the Genin I asked you to yesterday?” He came to a stop n front of her, rocking on the balls of his feet like he used to as a child. She nodded, a playful glimt in her eyes. “Not yet, Hokage sama. What of it?”

 

He groaned at the title, pouting petulantly as he crossed his arms. “Aw, don't be so formal Sakura-chan! Just Naruto, alright?” He said before he coughed and straightened. “Well, I've been meaning to ask you…”

 

She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the question. He didn't make her wait too long. “Would you like to become a Jonin sensei for one of the teams?”

 

She raised her eyebrow. “With my temper and a hospital to run, do you really think I'd be teacher material Naruto?”

 

The blonde Hokage smiled broadly. “Of course! You love kids. Tsunade-baa-chan can take care of the hospital for you, or Shizune-nee-chan if she doesn't want to.” He reasoned, looking at her with hopeful eyes. Sakura sighed, exasperated. “Naruto, I love kids, but no one wants to deal with temperamental, hormonal and pimple-sprouting preteens who might not even know the birds and the bees yet. Do you?”

 

Naruto wilted. She sort of felt bad. She had once been a temperamental, hormonal and pimple-sprouting teenager who probably didn't know the birds and bees too, but she didn't see Kakashi complaining.

 

…on second thought, she did. More than once.

 

She shook her head, clearing the thoughts of her old man of a sensei and back to the blonde in front of her. “I'll think about it.” She relented at his puppy eyes and pout.

 

He brightened immediately and scooped her up in a hug that dangled her a solid foot off the ground -when did he get so inhumanly tall?!- and spun around exuberantly. She giggled in his hold, getting dizzy with the rapid turns.

 

“Thanks Sakura-chan. I already have a team in mind if you decide to accept!” He let her go and took off the other way with a hurried shout of goodbye and a wave over his shoulder. Sakura watched him go, smiling fondly at his antics, before getting back to the patient files in hand.

 

She considered life as a sensei. What could she teach? She was a medical ninja, a genjutsu type, and all her techniques required extremely refined chakra control. From shattering earth to patching people up, every jutsu in her arsenal required perfect chakra control or else it could result in grave injuries.

 

She did of course know a few ninjutsu -what sort of self-respecting ninja doesn't?- but they were all pretty simple stuff that most can learn on their own. She sighed. What a lame teacher she would be, if she ever did accept. Her students would be ashamed of her.

 

X

 

Naruto's grin split his face as he handed her three files, all marked with a large 0 on the front. Her brows disappeared into her hairline. “Team 0? You sure about this Naruto?”

 

0 was the number given to an extremely powerful team with nothing less than prodigal shinobi or pure powerhouses in it. It was the reason that only Anbu teams ever got the number, and even then it was rare because such talents come very rarely. She'd only ever seen two teams talented enough to get the number, and both were Anbu teams with either Kakashi or Itachi on it. 

 

To see genin get that number, well… It was a little more than shocking. And a little scary.

 

Naruto nodded, huge grin still in place as he folded his arms behind his head and leaned back into his chair. “Yup. Basically a team of future Kage-level shinobi in there. Baby Kages, you could say.” He snickered to himself at the name. “Ha, Team Kage. Sounds nice!”

 

Sakura shook her head, a mirthful smile on her lips. She looked over the three files before opening the first one.

 

Her first thought was “Lee?”

 

It was not, in fact, Lee, in spite of the rather similar bowlcut. She giggled to herself at his choice of hairstyle before scanning his picture.

 

The boy was smiling brightly, pearly whites on display. His hair was straight and dark brown, and in a rather untasteful bowlcut. His eyes were happy and dark in colour, twinkling with mirth and seemingly alive even in a picture. His skin had a healthy tan to it and his face was finely shaped, though laden with baby fat.

 

Under the picture, sat his name. Senju Hashirama, firstborn of Senju Butsuma and current heir to the clan. He was a jolly child who was everyone's friend, and wore his heart on his sleeve. In the academy, he excelled at taijutsu, but lacked a bit of brainpower because his grades weren't stellar, but not terrible. Just lackluster compared to his taijutsu. He was reportedly proficient in basic healing, although a note from the sensei said that he didn't heal with a jutsu- his chakra was naturally very potent and of healing nature.

 

Interesting.

 

The boy had all five chakra affiliations, but preferred Earth and Water type ninjutsu over all else. His speed was above average, and he has good sensory abilities, but has trouble dispelling genjutsu and is rather impulsive during spars.

 

She closed his file and moved on.

 

The next file contained information about one Senju Tobirama, who was actually the younger brother of Senju Hashirama. She squinted, trying to find similarities between the two of them, but they were just too different. Where Hashirama was all dark hair and tan skin, Tobirama was pale and dainty with light hair and red eyes… Wait. She exhaled softly. Albinism. Of course.

 

When she looked closer, yes, there was similarity between the two of them, in the slope of their aristocratic noses and the curve of their jaws. Definitely related.

 

Brothers they may be, but they couldn't be even more different in temperament. While Hashirama was friendly and outgoing, his younger brother was reserved and quiet. His skills were nothing to scoff at, though.

 

The fastest genin of his generation. Perfect scores in all written tests. Perfect weapon accuracy. Strategic in spars. Has good mastery over Water type ninjutsu and has all chakra affiliations. Unrivalled sensory skills.

 

Whoops. This kid is in a league of his own. She appraised him, taking in all the little notes the sensei had jotted down, before she settled on something she expected from his albinism.

 

For all his prowess, Tobirama couldn’t stay out in the sun for too long, as he was extremely prone to heatstroke and dehydration. The sensei had reported the many times he had succumbed to the heat and caused panic for his family and friends each time. Poor kid.

 

Sakura rubbed her chin. It sure was unfortunate being an albino in the land of Fire. She vowed that she would find a way for him to be able to take the heat more, as his would-be sensei.

 

She closed his file and continued to the last one.

 

Opening it, she felt her lips twitch into a smile.

 

Uchiha Madara.

 

She closed the file. She already knew about that brat's abilities. She still remembered with stunning clarity how he barfed all over her when he was three and she was an unsuspecting twelve year old just doing her job. She never babysat him ever again.

 

Sakura cackled, reminding herself to embarrass him as much as possible on their first meeting as a team.

 

X

 

“Oh, I'm so excited!”

 

Classroom 1A was empty save for three boys who sat in different parts of the room. One was vibrating in his seat, smiling broadly and looking like he would implode from all his energy. The other was reading a book on chakra theory. The remaining boy was snoring away.

 

Hashirama glanced at the door impatiently. When would their sensei arrive? Was it a he or a she? Did they know which students they would get, or was it a surprise? Why aren't they here yet?!

 

Just as he thought that, the door slid open.

 

“Hey guys, sorry I'm late- had an emergency surgery and-”

 

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Hashirama fainted to the floor in shock. The woman blinked before rushing over to his side.

 

“Oi, oi! What's wrong? Why did you faint?!”

 

Madara woke up from the noise, and he squinted at the blurry figures in front of him, wondering why there was a pink blob among them. Tobirama had closed his book and was eyeing the newcomer thoughtfully, red eyes narrowed in recognition.

 

“Ah, Haruno Sakura-san? I mean, sensei.” The boy called out.

 

Madara froze. Sakura?

 

The woman looked up and waved. “Hi there. I'll be your new sensei starting from now.” She poked Hashirama with a glowing green finger and waited patiently for him to wake up.

 

“Sorry, sensei,” Tobirama apologized, making his way towards them to crouch by his brother's head and poke him as well for any sign of life. “He just… Sort of… Um, worships the ground you walk on?”

 

Sakura reddened. And here she thought her students would think her lame. “That's, um. Nice.” Tobirama didn't reply to her statement and simply watched as his brother groaned and regained consciousness.

 

“Tobi, I had the most amazing dream.” He murmured sleepily, sitting up to rub his eyes. Sakura bit her lip, containing a delighted squeal at his cuteness.

 

“Haruno Sakura is our sensei in that dream.” He muttered, before his eyes cleared and he gasped, reddening horribly. “Eep! It was real!” He squeaked. “How embarrassing…” He moaned, falling to the floor.

 

Sakura patted his head, making him squeak again, before looking at the last member of her team. She smiled mischievously. “Mada-tan! I haven't seen you for a long while, ne?”

 

Madara's answering hug made her laugh as she stroked his hair and returned the hug. She didn't question why he wanted to hug her, and simply let it happen. Madara rarely indulged in her need for physical affection, anyway, so it was better to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

 

She released him and looked over her new team again. “Alright, kiddies. Let's make this sound a little more official.” She cleared her throat and straightened her posture.

 

“I, Haruno Sakura, hereby declare guardianship and mentorship over Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama and Uchiha Madara, until the day they no longer need me, to ensure the Will of Fire burns brightly in all your hearts. Do you accept?”

 

The three boys scampered cutely into a line and saluted her. “Yes, Sakura-sensei!”

 

Sakura grinned. “Good. Tomorrow, our first activity is… Making you guys more fashionable.”

 

They dropped to the floor in shock and dread.


End file.
